


Good Company

by kiyala



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: 500themes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running never gets tiresome. Not when he has Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> This fic all started with this sketch I scribbled out, which you can find [](http:)here.

Running never gets tiresome. Not for Eames, who finds a thrill in constantly moving from one continent to another to shake off his persistent tails, or simply to prove to himself and all others that he is perfectly capable of dropping off the grid whenever he so pleases.  
So; tiresome? Never.  
Lonely? …Perhaps. Once upon a time.  
But now, they're both so good at covering their tracks that it's almost been eight months (just an hour to go, taking time zones into consideration) so far and nobody has noticed that wherever Eames goes, Arthur goes too.  
The first three times had been coincidence. After that, neither of them bothered to pretend it wasn't welcome to have someone watching their backs. Eames knows that if Arthur is found, he is found, and vice versa. So they take care of each other, and if this arrangement happens to lead to the most wonderful sex Eames has ever had—well, he isn't the type to complain.  
…Except that it's been _eight months_ and they're both brilliant criminals, and even better at lying through their teeth—and they've done it to each other without batting an eyelid—but they're both rubbish at lying to themselves.  
Eames suspects that they've even stopped _trying_.

It's eight-thirty in the morning, Mumbai time, and it's already warm. Arthur had retreated back to the bed ( _their_ bed) after breakfast and Eames stands on their balcony, bare-chested as he takes in the bustle of the street beneath him. He hears Arthur roll over and turns away from the sights and sounds of a new day, focusing his attention on his partner—if not in romance, then crime, but preferably both.  
Arthur blinks his eyes open and gives Eames the tiniest smile. In response, Eames grins wide. The heat and the sleep have left Arthur's hair mussed and he's naked save for the cotton boxers that cling to him.  
"Hey," Arthur murmurs, his smile growing as Eames continues to stare.  
Crossing the room, Eames kneels on the bed, his knee sinking into the mattress, and brings their foreheads together before skimming his nose across Arthur's cheek and finally kissing his lips. "Hey, you."  
"Come back to bed." Arthur is already pulling him down. "Not like we have anything important to do just yet."  
"I have several suggestions for what we can do," Eames purrs against Arthur's neck. "None of which involve sleep."  
Arthur chuckles quietly, his breath hitching as Eames runs a hand down his chest. "Mm. Kiss me."  
Eames is only too happy to oblige. Arthur kisses back, his tongue pushing its way into Eames' mouth and for a moment, they forget everything—from Mumbai to their own growing arousal—in favour of immersing themselves in the kiss; the way their lips feel against each other and how they taste.  
They pull apart after a long moment and nuzzle against each other, eyes shut and enjoying the gentle warmth they've come to share. It's easy to feel safe together, and even easier to feel happy.  
Eames smiles to himself as he strokes Arthur's cheek with a thumb. This never gets tiresome at all.

x


End file.
